Two Exact Opposites
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: "Two exact opposites can attract each other, y'know? No matter how different they are from each other, love can happen." Yes, two exact opposites, do you believe they can attract each other? Mainly Gakupo x Luka. Hint of Luka x Kaito.
1. Chapter 1

It was another morning. Another day of high school in Japan for an average, childish, pervert named Gakupo. He has long purple hair, which would always be tied up in a high pony tail. His amethyst eyes would always be the first thing you would notice about him.

His alarm rings, and he placed his hand on his alarm to make sure the alarm would stop ringing. He slept once more for an extra fifteen minutes, since he was lazy to get up. The alarm snoozed, so this time, the childish boy got up. He looked at the clock.

_I have twenty minutes before school starts! _Gakupo screams in his mind. He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his face. He grabbed the brush and brushed his long hair. Gakupo quickly changes into his school uniform, which is a white collar shirt with a navy blue jacket and khakis. Gakupo gets his thin suitcase which had all of his schoolwork. He grabs a bagel and toast.

_If I become late...Sakine-sensei will surely be angry at me... _All of these thoughts about becoming late for school made him bump into someone. He and the other person falls on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he hears a voice say. _No, you should watch where you're going! _He quickly gets up and wipes dirt off his clothing. He sees a young with on the floor, but he could only see her sakura pastel hair. "My...my glasses! Where is it?"

_Gakupo, what the hell? You made a pretty girl fall! Find her glasses and go to school! _Gakupo looks down and sees glasses on the floor. He picks it up and taps the girl's shoulder. "Here, I found your..."

"Give me that!" she says while placing them on. She looks at Gakupo and her eyes widen. She shook her head. "I'm leaving. Thank you." She quickly gets up and wipes dirt off her skirt. The young girl walks the direction where Gakupo came from.

_Wow...she's hot...what if I followed her for a few minutes? Sakine-sensei wouldn't be that pissed at me... _He took a few steps towards the girl, but she turns around. She gave Gakupo a nasty look.

"Why are you following me? Do you have school or something?" she says while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you lost?" Gakupo randomly says. He tried to change the topic so that she wouldn't hate him. Even though she does hate him already...

"Do you happen to know where is Vocaloid High School?" she asks. Gakupo nods.

"Yes, if you follow me, I'll take you there." He says while walking the opposite direction. He was ten steps away from her, and she decided to follow him.

Gakupo was sitting down on his desk. After ten seconds passed, the bell rings. Gakupo placed a fist on his chest. _Thank god I'm not tardy._

"Where have you been?" Gakupo's best friend, Kaito Shion asks. He has short blue hair and marine blue eyes.

"I told you to stop watching porn," Miku teased. Everybody laughed.

"Sorry, I woke up late, and I do not watch porn! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Gakupo says. Kaito nods. Everybody laughs, once again. Gakupo sits near a window in the classroom. Besides him, was his best friend, Kaito. Behind Gakupo, is Rin Kagamine, a small but smart blonde. Besides Rin is Miku Hatsune, a tealette who adores Kaito. In front of Gakupo is Gumi Megpoid, an annoying but childhood friend of Gakupo. In front of Kaito was an empty desk.

Sakine-sempai joined the scene and smiled. She cleared her throat.

"Everybody, we have a new classmate. Everybody, meet Megurine Luka, and please say a few things about yourself." Sakine-sempai says.

"I am from the States, but I am fully Japanese. I was raised in the States, but I was born in Japan." She says with a straight face.

"My, you're so kawaii!" Sakine-sempai says with a smile on her face. "Please sit beside the one with goggles." Luka nods and sits beside Gumi.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Megpoid Gumi! Hajimemashite (_nice to meet you_)," the grenette says with a smile on her face. Luka has an clueless look on her face.

"Eh? I do not understand a thing you are saying," Luka says with an English accent.

"Ehh?" Gumi says, confusingly. She turns around and looks at Gakupo and Kaito. "Kanojo wa nani o itte iru? (_What is she saying?_)"

"Kanojo wa anata ga itte iru koto o rikai shite inai, (_she doesn't understand a thing you're saying_)," Gakupo replies.

"Shush, class is starting!" Sakine-sempai says. So, class begins..

When lunch begins, everybody goes to Luka. She is extremely nervous and confused, hearing personal questions and sweet compliments.

"Where are you from in the States?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I love your hair!"

"Can you teach me how to speak English?"

Gumi was staring at Luka with pure hate. "What's wrong with her? She made me sound stupid earlier! She knew what I was trying to say to her earlier before school started!" She pouted like a spoiled child.

"Are you jealous, Gumi?" Gakupo chuckled.

"Of course I am! I mean, look at her! She's so kawaii, she looks so better than me!"

_ I can't argue with that...I mean, Luka has bigger boobs and a nice butt than Gumi...why am I having these thoughts again? I need to speak to her in private, just to get to know her better. _

Luka couldn't risk all of the annoying questions and compliments. She quickly stood up, making everybody look at her. They were all shocked and afraid, did they go too far?

"I'm going out for a walk." She says. She picks up her lunch box and walks out of the classroom.

"Noo! We made her too annoyed! She's going to think we're a dumb class!" Rin says.

"Well, we're not dumb at all! We are smart. Luka's the smartest, and she made it in the Spelling and Geography Bees..." Miku says. "So why would they put her in our class?"

Gakupo gets up after a minute Luka left. Kaito and Gumi turned their heads and asked where he was going.

"I need to buy some lunch, I didn't have enough time to buy some lunch," Gakupo lied.

"Can I come with you?" Gumi asked with an annoying tone.

"I can do it alone," he says, not wanting to deal with her. Gumi nodded and waved goodbye to Gakupo.

Kaito gave Gakupo a strange look. _And it was right after Luka-san left...mysterious. _He smirks.

Luka was walking around a garden. The previous students planted trees and flowers, and some of the students would visit Vocaloid High School to look at their plant. Luka noticed a rose and sniffed it. There was a bench next to the rose, so she sat on the rose. Luka opened her lunch box, and it was sushi.

Gakupo carefully lifted his head. He was _right behind _Luka. He sniffed the sushi quietly, and his eyes widened. He noticed eggplant mini pizzas with cheese and meet on them. There were three pieces left. _This English girl is rich..._

Luka twitched her left eye. She turned around and saw the same boy from earlier. She shrieked and placed her lunch box besides her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in front of her face. "You're everywhere! You bumped into me this morning, you sit behind me in class, and now you're behind me again! Seriously, what is wrong with you? Are you some pervert?"

"Of course...not!" Gakupo explained. "I just want to know you better! And you have something that is delicious!" He jumps over the bench and sits on the bench. He placed his arm around Luka's shoulders. She twitched her left eye and pushed his arm off of her.

"Don't make me warn you again..." She says with a husky scary voice.

"Is that eggplant I see?" Gakupo says with hearty eyes and a drooling mouth. Luka nods.

"My brother made this for me. He is a good cook, and the only thing I can cook is tuna. Do you want it?" She says while taking out the eggplant mini pizza. He nods and gently picks up the eggplant mini pizza.

"Thank you, I owe you one," he says with a childish smile on his face. Once again, her left eye twitched. _Why does he need to be so childish? Can't he learn how to be a responsible adult for once?_ "Why are you so immature?"

"Idunno," he says while eating. Luka hands him a tissue.

"Please be more polite," she begs. She gives him the rest of the eggplant mini pizzas and stands up. "Well, I'm going to go back to class. Ciao." She closes her lunch box and walks away.

"Wait!" Gakupo says. "You don't even know my name! Let me come with you!"

"That's because we're strangers," she says without stopping.

"I gave you your glasses, and you gave me your lunch. Isn't that friendly enough?" Gakupo protested.

Luka stopped and sighed. She turned around and raises her left eyebrow.

"My name's Kamui Gakupo." He says. "And I will be your best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

School ends. Everybody waves goodbye. Some students decided to stay at school to clean, since most students are very honorable and kind. Miku sits on a desk, talking to Rin as she writes a quick note in her notebook. Rin fixes the bookshelf. Gumi is at the bathroom. Gakupo is at the hallways. Kaito is with Gakupo. Luka pushes her chair, and grabs her bag. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. She turns around and sees the annoying boy, Gakupo.

"Hello!" Gakupo says with a goofy yet admirable smile on his face. "Where are you going? Do you want to go to Karaoke with us?"

Gumi joins the scene. She heard the last sentence. "You're going to invite _her_?" She says quietly to herself.

"Karaoke? No, I don't want to sing," Luka says while looking at the clock. "Well, I have to go. My Oniisan is going to start to worry."

Everyone wanted Luka to join, especially Gakupo. Since Gumi did not like Gumi, she doesn't want Luka to join. Miku came up to the scene and gave Luka her iPhone 4 which had a bunny teal case.

"Call him with my phone," Miku says while unlocking her phone. "I really want you to go. Not just me, but everyone."

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" Rin agrees. Len, Rin's twin brother, joins the scene. He is not in the same class as them because having classes with your sibling is not allowed. Even though you have the same knowledge, they still do not allow it.

"Who are you?" Luka says while getting closer to Len. She circled Len, looking at Len's hair, eyes, and outfit.

"Eh? Who are _you_? Why are you circling me?" Len asked, twitching his left eye. _I should have tasted a mint and put on cologne! This girl is pretty and I really..._

Rin's fist was hiding behind her back. She did not like it how if some girl becomes interested in her brother. It happens a lot, but her brother means a lot to Rin. On the other hand, Gakupo felt uncomfortable. Yes, he has a puppy crush on Luka, but he doesn't want Luka to check out other guys.

"This is Megurine Luka, a girl from the States," Gumis says to Len. "And this is Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother. He's not in the same class as us because of certain rules."

"Are you going to the Karaoke tonight?" Luka asks, having her face inches away from Len's face. He nods slowly. "Great, then I am going. Where is it? I have to go home real quick and I will go."

"At the Main Town..." Len slowly says, looking at Luka's eye. She nods and shakes Len's hand.

"Alright, I'll see you all later?" She says while turning around. She looks at Gakupo straight in the eye. "Ciao." She then walks away.

"Who does she think she is?" Gumi screams randomly, a minute after she left. "She thinks it would be great enough just to check out random boys!"

Kaito laughed slowly. He placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and looked at Gumi. "Luka-san is pretty interesting. She's too mature to be in this school, to be honest..."

"So are you, Kaito-kun," Miku says. "You act like a mature and boring oto-san!" Everybody nodded in agreement. Sometimes, Kaito can be mature and the smart one when he needs to be. Kaito would always be the idiot of the family, and Len gave him the nickname _Bakaito_.

"Well then," Kaito says. "I'm going to follow Megurine. I'm going to show her around the Main Town and help her find the Karaoke place." He took a short glance at Gakupo and smiled. "Bye." He walks out of the door, making everyone surprised.

_Luki told me to meet him at the University of Vocaloid...I still can't find that place! I've asked people nearby for directions, and all of the directions are unhelpful! Goodness, I should have asked that purple haired boy with some help... _All of these thoughts in Luka's mind made her confused. This was her second time to visit Japan. Her first time was when she was born in Japan.

Suddenly, Luka felt something touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kaito. Luka raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"Why are you following me? Aren't you that purple haired boy's friend?" Luka asked while looking at him in the eye.

"How did you know?" he asked. "I haven't fully introduced myself to you. My name is Kaito Shion, and I have English relatives, but I was born in Japan. I guess we have some similarities."

"I'm glad that I have someone who acts like me," Luka says with a half smile. "Say, can you please tell me where University of Vocaloid is? I know that it's not that far away from Vocaloid High School."

Kaito smiled and placed an arm around Luka's shoulders. "If we keep on going straight, we'll be there. Why are you going there?"

Luka did not like Kaito's arm on her shoulders, so she gently removed his arm off of her. "My older brother goes there. We live a block away from the Vocaloid schools."

He nodded, understanding everything. In the bushes, were everyone. They were spying on Luka and Kaito. Miku was carrying a bag full of spying gadgets. Len was eating his banana while Gumi was playing with her nails. Gumi and Gakupo had binoculars.

"What the hell is my best friend doing?" Gakupo whispered to Gumi. "He is supposed to be _my _best friend, not _my _rival!"

"Gakupo-kun, you can just abandon Luka and go to me." Gumi says with a boring tone. "After all, you've known me all these years and what about her? Eight hours."

Gakupo rolled his eyes and concentrated on Kaito and Luka. He noticed that they were gone. His eyes widened. He quickly told everyone to wear their costumes and pretend they're apart of the crowd.

"How was your first day of school so far?" Kaito asked while looking down at Luka's face. He was a few inches taller than Luka.

"Quite annoying," Luka says quietly. "I wish I could've skip grade. In the grade we're all in, there are too many idiots."

"What is she saying?!" Gumi says while trying to grab Luka's hair and torture the pinkette. Gakupo slapped her hand away and they immediately turned around before Kaito or Luka could notice them.

"Well, that is true. I've wanted to skip a grade during the beginning of the year, but I decided not to." Kaito says while smiling.

"Why?" Luka asks while lifting her head.

"Even though they're all idiots, they're my idiots and friends." Kaito says while looking foward.

Luka smiled and the both of them continued walking. In the background, were Rin, Len, Miku, Gumi, and Gakupo in disgust. They were all mad because Luka and Kaito called them idiots.

"Here we are," Kaito says while looking at the University. Luka noticed a boy with his back on the brick wall. Luka smiled and ran to her brother. Everyone froze.

_It has been a day, it felt like I"ve known Luka forever. She actually...smiled. The smile on her face looks so...enchanting. _

"Luki!" Luka says with an English tone. She hugged her brother tightly. Luki, the tall boy with pink hair embraces Luka. In the background, Gakupo and Kaito twitched their eyes.

"Ah, you're happy as usual," Luki says while hugging his younger sister. "Did you make any new friends today?" He noticed Kaito staring at them. "Who is he?"

"Kaito!" Luka says with a smile on her face. "Come over here." Kaito gulped and nodded. "Luki, this is my friend, Kaito. Can I go to the Karaoke place with him and his other friends?"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Luki asked.

Gakupo wanted to hurt Kaito so badly. He was hiding in the bushes with the others. Gumi smirked as she saw the whole conversation happening. She didn't worry a thing, she was extremely happy. What Gakupo did was that he jumped out of the bushes.

"He is not her boyfriend!" Gakupo screamed like a maniac.

"Or is that your boyfriend?" Luki asked, puzzled.

Luka rolled her eyes and broke the hug with Luki. She walked over Gakupo and gave Gakupo a cold, scary face. The innocent purple haired boy gulped. In the background, Kaito and Luki were giggling like little girls.

"Were you following us the whole time?" Luka says. People who were walking by noticed the scary yet angry Luka.

"N-no..." Gakupo lied.

"Tell me the truth."

"I said no!"

Luka grabbed Gakupo by his shirt. Luki immediately came to the scene and hit Luka's head with his bag. Luka fell on the ground while Gakupo felt safe with the help of Luki.

"You'll thank me later. Go," Luki whispered to Gakupo as he tried to help Luka to get up. Gakupo shook his head and helped Luka up. Half of her mind has been injured with the help of Luki's tuna. Luki raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? You have to go or else-"

"It's my fault why she's like this," he says while carrying Luka in his arms. "I have to make it up to her. She even gave me your delicious eggplant mini pizza bites."

"When Luka wakes up, she'll totally try to kill you," Luki says with fear. "And how were they? Were they delicious?"

"I don't care." Gakupo says boldly. "Of course they were! You should be some chef." Luki smiled softly and placed his hand on Gakupo's shoulder.

"Well, I know that you're a friend of hers. You can go have fun at the Karaoke, as long as you watch her. You're in charge of her for today. Thank you. When she wakes up, tell her I'm home." Luki kisses Luka on the forehead and walks away.

Everyone in the background were speechless, even Gakupo. A huge goofy smile was placed on Gakupo's face. _Wow...I get to watch over someone who I have a huge crush on!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Weeks has passed. Luka Megurine became a role model of young freshmens. Her scary, yet mature attitude was still alive. No one has ever seen Luka's smile, except for Kaito. He was the only one who saw her smile. _

"Aha, no spelling mistakes and no bad grammar!" a young boy says. He stayed up all night just to write a letter for some certain crush of his, which would be Luka Megurine. He was in love with her indeed, and he wanted to be the first and last boy to date her.

Gakupo went to school right away. He would normally meet Luka at this time, and he would always walk with Luka to school even though she did not accept it. Gakupo kept on flirting with Luka, but she would always push Gakupo away, which would obviously break his heart.

Luka began walking to school. She would walk like a mature woman, but Luka was still a young one. She heard steps, and she turned around to see Gakupo, who is an annoying immature boy.

"Luka!" she heard a loud voice say. She didn't stop walking, she turned around and rolled her eyes. "Luka, wait!" He grabbed her hand gently and she stopped walking. She was about to slap him in the face, but she tried not to. _She didn't slap me this time!_

"Are you going to walk with me, again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded slowly. "Let go of my hand, and I will allow that." Gakupo slowly lets go of her hand, making him blush a bit.

"So-sorry." He whispered. Luka sighed and she began walking. Gakupo caught up with her and the two began walking. _And he is going to come..._

"Megurine," the two hear a deep and sexy voice say. They turn around and see Kaito, or, Gakupo's _new _rival. "Hey."

Luka stops walking and half smiled. Gakupo's eye twitched and he went in front of Kaito, pointing a finger on his chest.

"Why does she have to love you, you damn nerd?!" Gakupo shouted. Gakupo was an inch or two taller than Kaito, and he was stronger than Kaito. "You were supposed to be my best friend!"

"And why does she have to love you?" Kaito asked, removing his finger off his chest. "Well, I've used to be your best friend. My new best friend is Luka. Deal with it." Kaito was about to walk to Luka, but Gakupo grabbed Kaito's shirt.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Luka's mine and not yours! She loves an idiot like me, not an idiot like you! Just because you're so-"

The pinkette rolled her eyes and she begins to walk away. _Everyday and always, these two idiots would fight over me. Why won't they fight over Miku or Gumi? They're prettier than me. Goodness. _

"Wait, Luka!" the both of them shouted. They began running to Luka, pushing each other away from Luka. Kaito pushed Gakupo on the floor and he tried to place his arm around Luka's shoulder, but Gakupo pushed him away. Gakupo took Kaito's spot and grabbed her hand, but Kaito tackled Gakupo.

_Idiots... _Luka says in her mind.

As the three walk into classs, Kaito pushed Gakupo away and holds Luka's hand. Kaito turned around and took his tongue out, making Kaito feel like a spoiled brat.

"She's mine," Kaito whispered, and he had a smirk on his face.

Gakupo became furious. Gumi went to Gakupo and grabbed his hand. She began jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, Gakupo!" Gumi says while having a huge smile on her face. "You have me!"

Gakupo scratched his head and smiled innocently. "Eh, Gumi, you _do _know how I feel about you..."

"Of course!" Gumi shouted, making sure that everybody would hear and understand her. "You love me!"

Luka froze when she heard Gumi's words. _Of course! You love me!_ Her eyes widened. Her heart shattered into pieces. Luka shook her head and turned around, making her notice Gakupo and Gumi. _Yeah, those two are perfect for each other. But for Kaito, I don't really like this guy...yes, we are the same and all...but, I wonder, who ships us both?_

The bell rings, and everybody goes back to their seats. Gakupo goes to his seat, and he sees Kaito sitting next to him. Gakupo did the middle finger behind his back, but when Kaito turned around, he stopped doing the middle finger. Rin and Miku began giggling at Gakupo.

"What are you two giggling at?" Kaito asked, fixing his glasses. Miku and Rin began laughing out loud.

Rin stopped laughing and wiped a tear off her eye. "Nothing..." Kaito rolled his eyes and turned forward, and he tapped Luka's shoulder. She turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, looking at Kaito's eyes.

"I just want to tell you to have a great day." Kaito says, smiling at Luka. "And sorry for ruining your morning."

Luka sighed. "It's okay. I'm glad that you've finally said sorry to me," she says. She turns around. Kaito looks at Gakupo and he smirked at him. Gakupo turned red.

"Luka!" Gakupo shouted, she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry too! It's not my fault that this damn nerd has to be so-"

"Kamui," Sakine-sempai says. "Watch your language." Everybody laughed at Gakupo, making Gakupo turn red. Luka shook her head. Kaito laughed and pointed at Gakupo. Gumi was giggling silently. Miku was clapping. Rin was banging her head on the desk. "Class, stop laughing."

They stopped laughing and Sakine-sempai smiled. She picked up a piece of paper.

"Alright, the finals are coming up in three weeks, and I want all of you to past." She says. Gumi raised her hand.

"Is it about everything you've taught us about?" Gumi asked. Sakine-sempai nodded.

"Yes. It is the first test of the years, to see if I am a good teacher or not." She replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I want all of you to past, so I've arranged studying lessons for all of you. One person will study with the other person. Half of the class is intelligent, and half of the class is stupid."

All of the stupid people twitched their left eyes. The intelligent people was paying attention.

"I will be announcing all of the partners. This test is really important to certain people," Sakine-sempai says. "If you are smart enough, you could pass the test and go to Class A." The class that everyone is in is Class C. Why is Kaito here? He failed on the test on purpose just to be with his friend. Why is Luka here? The principal thought Luka did not understand Japanese, so they brought her to a lower class.

_I hope I get to be with Miku or Rin... _Luka says in her mind.

"Any questions before I go?"

Silence.

"Alright," Sakine-sempai says. "Gumi and Miku, you two are going to study." Gumi was the smart one while Miku was the dumb one.

"Kaito and Rin."

Kaito's left eye twitched. He felt a tight hug from the annoying blonde, Rin. Sakine-sempai laughed and began going on the list.

"Gakupo and Luka."

All of Gakupo's hopes and dreams exploded in his heart. Not only he won't fail the class, he would be allowed to spend time with Luka.

"Studying is going to be based on your grade, so please, help each other study. I really want at least one child from this class to be in the top five when they post the scores," Sakine-sempai says with hearts in her eyes.

Gakupo smirked at Kaito, making Kaito become red and jealous. _Haha, take that, Bakaito!_


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rings for lunch. Everyone goes to their study buddy. As Kaito walks to Rin, he turns around to see his precious Luka. She was sitting down on her desk, writing something on her planner. Gakupo goes to Luka, placing his elbows on her planner. His hands were placed on his cheeks.

"Luka-chan!" You're my study buddy! I am so happy, not just because-" Gakupo happily says, but Luka disrupts him.

Her hand was placed on his face, and her hand pushed Gakupo away. "I have three rules for me to study. First, I will only talk about educational topics, and nothing else besides that. Secondly, no slacking. Do not sleep or rest as I teach. And last, we will only have two breaks per lesson."

Gakupo nods and removes her hand off his face. Luka's eye twitched and she removed her hand from Gakupo's hand.

_Strict rules... _Kaito says in his mind. _But still, I like her._

"Do you want to study?" Gakupo asked, smiling. "We have one hour of lunch."

Luka nods. "Yes, I want to study. After all, I saw you sleeping while Sakine-sempai was teaching."

Gakupo turned away and he blushed. _Luka-chan watches me while I sleep! She cares about me!_

"You weren't paying attention, unlike Kaito." Luka says, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kaito quietly chuckles in the background. "Let's go." She picks up a binder and textbook and heads outside. Gakupo follows her. Before Gakupo left, he looked at Kaito and winked.

_Idiot! _Kaito thought. _Luka will be mine!_

Miku was sitting on a desk in the front. Gumi was writing on the chalk board, so that Miku could study with Gumi. The poor grenette crushed the chalk in her small hand. _Luka...I will sincerely kill you!_

"Gumi nee-chan?" Miku says. "Are you okay? You've been watching Gakupo and Luka instead of tutoring me."

"Oh, sorry," Gumi says, putting the crushed pieces inside the garbage. "I was just distracted.."

_"And then, _to say kon'nichiwa in English, you say, hello," Luka says while pointing at the piece of paper.

"Eyo?" Gakupo prounces.

"No, hehlow." Luka says, rubbing her forehead.

"Heh oh?" Gakupo says, trying to copy what Luka was trying to say.

Luka shook her head. _It's completely hard to teach this idiot how to speak English...if this idiot doesn't learn a thing before the final starts, I won't be able to go to a higher class..._

Gakupo gulped. He was afraid that Luka would've called him stupid for not speaking well. _Luka-chan, I am so sorry! English is so hard to learn...the only subject I am good at is Gym!_

"What about if I teach you something else?" Luka suggested. Gakupo nodded. Luka closed her binder and got out a math worksheet. She gave the worksheet to Gakupo. He scanned the worksheet. "While you were sleeping, Sakine-sempai taught us about Math. This is Algebra..."

"Luka, don't you already know this?" Gakupo asked randomly. She nods slowly. "Then why are you in our class?"

"I don't know. I think it's because they thought I some stupid foreigner," she says while taking out a pencil. "So, add the..."

Gakupo shook his head. "You are not stupid! You are one of the smartest girl I've ever known...also, you're one of the prettiest girl in school..."

"So you should add the exponents and then add all of the variables," Luka says, not listening to a word that Gakupo is saying.

Gakupo just shook his head. _It's not worth it. She won't listen to me. It's probably because she doesn't feel the same way about me. Luka's too cold and scary and pretty and..._

He stood up, making Luka confused. He placed his hands inside his pockets. Luka stood up with anger. He took ten steps away from Luka and he sighed.

"Thanks for tutoring me, but I don't think it's worth it." He says. _I give up._

"Where do you think you're going?" Luka asks, taking steps closer to Gakupo. "You just can't leave me like that! It's been only five minutes and you're leaving me already!"

"Have you ever tutored someone else back in the States?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes. Have you ever thought about leaving someone before actually leaving them?" Luka snapped back.

"I'm sorry, Luka..." Gakupo whispers. "But you're too different from me. I'm trying to become your friend, but you just make it hard. I have to ask Sakine-sempai for another tutor."

Gakupo began walking away. The wind came in and blew all of their hair on one side. Luka's eyes widened.

_He actually...left me. Is it because of who I am? He doesn't like me?_

"Gakupo," Luka's gentle, yet husky voice says. This gave a shiver through Gakupo's spin. He stopped walking and turned around. "What if we become closer friends? Maybe it'll be easier to teach you."

_Thirty minutes later, the bell rang for all of the students to know that lunch is over. Everybody goes downstairs to the gym, leaving Luka confused. Kaito went to Luka and smiled at her._

"It's Class C's turn to go inside the gym, and we have a swimming pool inside the gym. We're in the unit in how to swim," Kaito says while grabbing her hand. Luka tried to be nice for the day, so he let her grab her hand. She nods. _Whoa, she's actually letting me touch her hand..._

Masuda-sempai is their gym teacher. Her real name is Lily Masuda. She was a scary and tsundere teacher. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a one piece suit with swimming goggles on her head.

"Alright, we're on the swimming unit. Everybody go to _your _assigned locker room and get changed. New student, come to me."

Luka went to Masuda-sempai.

"Since you don't have any clothes for this sport, I am giving you a small size, since that is your size, right?" Luka nods. "It might be tight in the chest since I know you're a big chest."

Luka turned red. She was going to rant in front of her teacher, but she decided not to. Luka went to a bathroom and place the bathing suit on. Luckily, Luka brought a towel with her since Rin told her that they will be swimming today. She was carrying a pink polka dot towel. It was white but it had pink polka dots.

Miku came out with her long pigtails. She had her navy goggles on. Rin was wearing her bow with her swimming tire. Gumi had her special goggles on. Gakupo came out in a ponytail and the school's trunks. Kaito was wearing his scarf. Luka came out while covering her chest, so no one would first look at her chest instead of her face.

Luka walked up to Gakupo. He turned around and saw a nervous look on her face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you covering yourself? We aren't..." Luka removed her arms off her chest. "...judemental."

"What's your size?" Gumi asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "C? D? Your cupsize should match your class."

Gakupo looked at Gumi with an angry face. He and Luka began to walk away from the group. Kaito joined them.

"Don't bother listening to her, she's not worth it." Gakupo says, smiling at her.

"She's just jealous of you," Kaito simply says while hugging her waist. Gakupo pouted but he let Kaito win this time. As they were walking, all of the boys noticed Luka's chest, making her angrier and angrier.

"Class C, it's time to swim. I want the professional ones to swim first." Masuda-sempai says. "Gakupo, Kaito, Miki, Neru, and Luka."

_Oh god...why did she pick me... _Luka says in her mind.

They all go their separate isles. Everyone was watching the, from the top.

"Go Gakupo!" cheered Gumi.

"You can do it, Luka!" Miku and Rin shouted.

As they were racing, Kaito reaches first place. Gakupo comes in second, and then Miki, Neru, and Luka came last. Everyone wondered, _does Luka even know how to swim?_

Luka went under water and began kicking her legs so that no one would see her body. She was swimming like a mermaid, indeed.

"Where the heck is she?" Masuda-sempai says. "Where's Luka? I can't see her!"

In seconds, Luka reached Neru. She passed by Neru without reaching for air. In another second, Luka passed Miki.

"Miku-chan! Where's Luka?" Masuda-sempai asks. Miku shrugged her shoulders.

It turns out that Luka went up for air. She was besides Kaito. His eyes widened once he saw the pinkette near him.

"H-How'd you get here?" Kaito asked. He paused but then Gakupo and Luka went in the lead.

Luka went back underwater and she began kicking her legs hard. Gakupo noticed and he smiled. _Smart, Luka._

She crossed the finish line, making the girl from the states win. Everybody clapped and cheered for Luka.

"Congratulations, Luka-san." Masuda-sempai says. "If you beat me in a swimming contest, you get a free period."

**I know it's too much about Luka, but hey, it's a Gakupo x Luka story xD I promise there will be more Kaito x Luka x Gakupo in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rings. School is now over. Everybody went to pack up. Some are getting ready to study in class. For Miku, she decided to study with Gumi in the class. For Kaito and Rin, Kaito wanted to study until next week. Rin went with Miku and Gumi. Gakupo was told that Luka wanted to hang out more before she could teach him.

_I better watch them, _Kaito thinks to himself. _I really want Luka to be my best friend..._

As Gakupo and Luka went out of the class, Kaito followed them. He was twenty steps away from them. Luka and Gakupo left the school, walking in the same moderate speed. As Kaito was about to leave the school, he felt something grab his shoulders.

Something covered his eyes, and before Kaito could find out what happened, he finally became free. Kaito turned around. In surprise, he saw someone he thought who would never ever did that certain action to him, which was _Luki Megurine.  
_  
"Megurine-sama?" Kaito says. "Why did you do that to me? What did I do wrong?"

Luki smiled. He took out his hand. Kaito just rolled his eyes and shook Luki's hand. After shaking their hands. Kaito took a few steps away from Luka's brother, Luki.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you something before you could go stalk my sister and her boyfriend," Luki says. "Can I trust you?"

"That is not her boyfriend! They've only met weeks ago and-" Kaito says, but got disrupted by Luki's chuckle. _Can I trust you? _"You're asking me if you can trust me? Do you think I'm some person who shop lifts?"  
_  
_ Luki smiled. "Sorry. I misunderstood you. Alright, can you do me a favor? Maybe you are willing to accept it."  
_  
_ Kaito crossed his arms in front of chest. "What do you want me to do? Please hurry up, I have to do something important..."  
_  
_ Once again, Luki smiled. He nodded. "Can you make my sister fall in love with you?"  
_  
_ _Wait, what? _  
_  
_ "Is it that easy to do?" Luki asked.  
_  
_ "I can do it...but why do you want me to do it? Is there something wrong with Luka? Do you like me accompanying her instead of that purple haired boy?" Kaito asked all of the questions in a hurry. Luki laughed.  
_  
_ "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with Luka. Yes, of course I do. I've heard stories about that boy," Luki says. "Like him shop lifting and stalking his classmates. Is that true?"  
_  
_ "Not the shop lifting. But him stalking his _girl _classmates, yes," Kaito says with a slight smile on his face. Luki nodded.  
_  
_ "I want you to make my sister fall in love with you. When that mission is complete, tell Luka you want to talk to me on the phone. Arigato."  
_  
_ Within seconds, Luki disappeared.  
_  
_ _Why does he want me to make Luka fall in love with me? Is there something special about me? Is it because I'm smart? Why am I even asking these questions? Yeah...I'm paranoid.  
__  
_ Kaito shakes his head and walks after Luka and Gakupo. He walked straight, and heard shouting. Kaito quickly hid behind a pole.  
_  
_ "Well, I want to go to the arcade!" Gakupo argued.  
_  
_ "You're going to become dumber," Luka protested. "Why not the library? It's quiet and safe there."  
_  
_ "What if some burglar begins stealing books?" Gakupo shouted in front of the pinkette's face.  
_  
_ Luka couldn't help but to smile. Gakupo's eyes widened after seeing a tsundere smiling. Luka laughed silently, making Gakupo surprised and shocked.  
_  
_ "And why would that burglar would want to steal books?" Luka asked, smiling. "That's really stupid of you to think of that, Gakupo-kun."  
_  
_ The two hear a deep laugh. Both of them turned around and saw Kaito walking towards them. Luka half smiled and she walks up to Kaito. Gakupo's left eye twitches and he looked at Kaito with a scary face.  
_  
_ "Why are you here?" Gakupo shouted. "This is supposed to be my time alone with Luka, not for you to steal her away from me!"  
_  
_ Kaito laughed even more. "I was walking home and then I heard your conversation. You're really funny, Kamui." Kaito lied.  
_  
_ _I'm so glad that I'm not the only smart one over here... _Luka says in her mind. "Kaito, do you mind going to the library with us? I would really be happy if you-"

"WHO SAYS THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE LIBRARY?" Gakupo shouted. "We're going to the arcade!"  
_  
_ "Library," Luka protested.  
_  
_ "ARCADE!" Gakupo shouted.  
_  
_ "Library."  
_  
_ "Arcade!"  
_  
_ "Arcade."  
_  
_ "LIBRARY!" Gakupo yelled.  
_  
_ "It's official. We're going to the library!" Luka says with a smile on her face. She happily walked to the direction of the library, leaving Kaito and Gakupo behind them.  
_  
_ _These two are really different from each other... _Kaito thinks.  
_  
_ "Hey, why don't we go ice skating?" Kaito suggested. "It's winter time and it's a perfect day to have some fun."  
_  
_ Luka turned around and her eyes glittered. She went to Kaito and hugged him tightly. Gakupo looked at Kaito with cold eyes. Kaito had two fingers up. _Two points so far.  
__  
_ She broke the hug and looked at Kaito's eyes. "That is an amazing idea, Kaito-kun. The problem is that I don't even know how to ice skate."  
_  
_ "I'll teach you how!" Gakupo says with a huge goofy smile on his face. He grabbed Luka by her waist and smiled.  
_  
_ Kaito laughed. Luka look at Kaito with confusion. "Gakupo, the last time you've ice skated, you fell and got yourself scratches."  
_  
_ "I've practiced, _without you_! I don't care if you're some ice skating champion!" Gakupo hissed. He held Luka safe in his arms.  
_  
_ "Kaito, you're some professional ice skater?" Luka asked, leaving Gakupo's arms. "That's really amazing, if you are one."  
_  
_ The blue haired boy smiled and began walking forward. Luka walked besides Kaito while Gakupo was walking behind the both of them.  
_  
_ "Yes, I've used to be a professional ice skater with Miku as my partner," Kaito says with a smile on his face.  
_  
_ "But he gave up to become some geeky nerd," Gakupo whispered.  
_  
_ "I want to be smart, unlike you!" Kaito snapped back. Luka stepped on Kaito's foot, making him groan. "Luka-chan, what was that for?"  
_  
_ "I am going to start being hurtful to you guys if you won't stop fighting. It's annoying me," Luka says while rolling her eyes. Kaito and Gakupo nodded.  
_  
_ As the three were walking, they reached an ice skating rink. Kaito and Gakupo went to the front to pay for their skates. As they placed their shoes on, they turned to Luka, to see if she was ready or not.  
_  
_ "What? How come you're not accepting my money?" Luka asked, speaking in a slight English accent.  
_  
_ "Eh? Is this even yen?" the cashier asks. Kaito went to the cashier and paid the cashier for Luka's skates.  
_  
_ "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaito," Luka says while looking at Kaito's eyes. "I'll pay you back! Once I turn my dollars into yen..."  
_  
_ "There's no need for you to do that," Kaito says while smiling. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, making Luka blush. She quickly turned around. She saw Gakupo with scary eyes. She went to Gakupo, blushing.  
_  
_ "G-Gakupo! Can you please teach me how to ice skate?" Luka asks while stuttering. Gakupo nods. He grabs Luka's hand.  
_  
_ "Why are you stuttering? I'm not going to hunt you down," Gakupo asks.  
_  
_ "No reason!" Luka smiled. Gakupo lifted her chin with his index finger. He looked at her aquamarine blue eyes. He was leaning closer and closer, but he felt something knock them both.  
_  
_ "Sorry!" a young child says. He accidentally ran into them, since he was an amateur on ice skating. Luka was on the bottom of the ice, while Gakupo was on top of her. Luka's eyes widened.

_Those eyes of his...even though Gakupo is some immature and childish idiot, he still is...handsome...  
_  
_Luka! I am so sorry for going on you, but I really can't avoid you...  
_  
Kaito saw the moment. His heard was aching. He wanted this moment to stop. Luka shook her head and she pushed Gakupo off of her.  
_  
_ Kaito helped Luka stand up, leaving Gakupo on the ice cold floor. Gakupo didn't bother to get up. His eyes were in love. His heart felt so heavy.  
_  
_ _Why do I feel this way? _Gakupo asked. He finally stood up, wiping some ice off his back. _I never knew love could feel like this...  
__  
_ "Luka-chan?" Kaito says. Luka turns around and sees Kaito. "What happened? Did that kid hurt you that bad?"  
_  
_ "Oh, I'm fine," Luka says with her shadowy eyes. Luka looked down with her softened eyes. Why does Luka have that type of eyes?  
_  
_ "Luka, there is something wrong. Please tell me what happened," Kaito says while taking her hand. "As you talk, I'll teach you how to ice skate."

"Can Gakupo join us?" Luka asks. Kaito's gripped on Luka's hand was a bit tighter, but he nodded, he wanted his Luka to be happy.  
_  
_ Gakupo joined them after Luka called his name. Gakupo and Kaito taught Luka how to ice skate. She felt happy that her best friends were getting along. They were fighting over on who gets to teach Luka, but a smile appeared on her face.  
_  
_ When it reached six pm, they decided to go home at Luka's house. They passed school and Luki's college. They went to Luka's apartment. Luki was cooking fried tuna with eggplant tahini sauce. Everybody could smell the fresh tuna.

Luka told Kaito and Gakupo that she could go take a quick shower and change her outfit. She left Kaito and Gakupo alone in the living room.

"I'm glad that it's Friday," Gakupo says while sitting on the couch. Kaito nodded. He didn't want to have a conversation with Gakupo. "Do your parents know that you're going home late?"  
_  
_ "Probably. They think I'm tutoring Rin," Kaito says. Gakupo nods. "What about yours?"  
_  
_ "I have the same story as yours, but they would probably think I'm messing around with my friends." Gakupo says.

"Guys?" the two hear a voice say. They turned their heads and saw Luka in a sleeping night gown. Her hair was up in a towel and she was wearing her fluffy bunny house slippers. "Sorry that you have to wait and see me in my pajamas. Are you guys going to stay here for dinner?"

The two nodded. Luka smiles and goes to the kitchen. "Luki! My friends are going to stay here for dinner. Do you mind cooking extras?"

The two couldn't understand a thing since their accents were heavy.

"I knew that they were coming! Be ready in a minute, I'm done with the fried tuna!" Luki replies.

The three sat on the kitchen table with chairs. It wasn't a traditional Japanese table since Luka and Luki were from the states. They were sitting on stools. Luki came carrying a plate of fried tuna. Luka's eyes were replaced with hearts. Gakupo could smell the eggplant sauce.

"And I've bought ice cream today! Vanilla ice cream, to be exact." Luki says with a smile on his face.

Everybody began eating. They all talked about they're hobbies and interests. After they were finished eating, Luki cleaned the dishes. Gakupo and Kaito were getting ready to go home.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," Luka says with a slight smile on her face. "It means a lot to me."

_Her American friends would only use Luka for her intelligence. They only like her because she was smart. _Luki's voice were in the two's mind.

"I actually feel like I have real friends."

_Her American friends would try to seduce Luka and take advantage of her._

"Thank you."

_Her American friends would never say thank you once Luka gave them something they wanted. Luka never experienced the feeling of having friends._

She closes the door in front of Gakupo and Kaito's faces. They went downstairs.

"Thank you for hanging out with me. It feels great to be with my ex best friend," Gakupo says while smiling.

"Yeah, same here," Kaito says. He smiled and hugged Gakupo.

"I'm planning to go out somewhere with Luka." Gakupo says. "Do you want to come?"

Kaito smiled. He nods. The two said their goodbyes and went to the opposite directions.

_There's that cold Bakaito being nice again. _Gakupo thinks to himself. _I missed that old side of him._

_Idiot...he's trying to bring out my soft side. _Kaito says in his mind. _Well, at least we became closer..._

Luka was watching the two separate. She smiled and laid down on her bed. "_I'm so happy that they're my friends..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ah, it's been a while. Thank you for all of your kind reviews! This chapter is going to be short though~**_

It is Saturday morning, ten am in the morning. Luka's brother, Luki, would hang out with his friends, leaving Luka alone in their apartment. So, what Luka did was go to the bathroom to clean up, fix her bed, and went to eat some leftovers.

This is the first time where Luka is left alone. Her older brother can trust her since Luka would always be independent whenever she is alone. So, right now, she is lying down on the couch. Luka is wearing blue shorts and a blank tank top. Since she is farsighted, Luka is wearing her red eye glasses. She was reading a book she brought from the States.

As she was reading, a knock appeared on the door. This made Luka curious. She folded a small part from her page and closed her book. Luka got up from the couch and looked at the hole on the top panel. She heard a familiar voice.

"Luka-chan!" she hears an immature, yet familiar voice says. "It's me, Gakupo!"

_Oh great... _Luka thinks to herself. _Here comes the eggplant freak._

Luka saw Gakupo holding a bouquet of red roses. In his other hand, was a box of chocolates and a stuff animal.

_Jesus Christ, it's not even Valentine's Day. _

Her eyes rolled and she went back reading. After a moment, the two heard another voice.

"Hey." a deep, sexy voice says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give _my_ Luka a bouquet of roses!" Gakupo says boldly. "What are you doing here, _Bakaito_?"

A chuckle escaped Kaito's lips. Luka looked through the hole and saw Kaito standing on the first stair up. "I'm here to bring Luka around. She's new here, right? I'm here to give her a tour. And what are you doing here? Don't you have any friends of your own age?"

Gakupo turned red. "Why would she want to come with you? She loves me more than you and her American friends! Uh-huh, I do have my own friends of my own age!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. He walked in front of the door and knocked on it with his manly finger. Gakupo's left eye twitched. "Hello?"

_Should I open the door? I feel bad for not opening the door with Gakupo knocked on it... _Luka thought to herself. _Okay, since the two of them are_ here...

Luka went in front of the door and unlocked it. She opens the door and saw the two. There was a smile on his face. He pushed Kaito away. Gakupo began to turn red.

"Hello Luka," he says in a gentle tone. "I-I have some roses for you." He covers his mouth and placed the bouquet of roses in front of Luka's chest. "I hope you like it..."

A smile appeared on her face. She gently took the flowers and sniffed them. A soft yet safe smile took place. Gakupo's and Kaito's eyes widened. They have never ever seen a smile like this on her face.

"It smells sweet, like how sweet you're being to me, thank you," Luka says. She notices a stuff animal and box of chocolates in Gakupo's other hands.

"You're welcome. I also have these other items for you," Gakupo says with a goofly smile. Luka gently took them away from his hands and blushed.

On the other side, Kaito was angry. He wanted to impress Luka. He wanted to be better than Gakupo. But if Gakupo wasn't here, he would've made the day into a romantic way for Luka.

"Well, come in," Luka says while shaking her head. "Thank you for your gifts. And thank you for coming. This is my first time getting _real _visitors to my home."

Kaito and Gakupo sat on the dinner table. Since there were only two chairs, Luka was standing up. Both of them insisted letting Luka sit in their spots, but she rejected them. The three of them were drinking tea and scones. They didn't know how to eat the food that Luka is serving.

"Well, tell me why the two of you are here," she says while sipping her tea. Her pinkie was up in the air.

Gakupo slurped the tea loud and gulped. "I want to spend this day with you."

Kaito sat politely and showed his proper manners. "Same here. Are you busy today?"

"Well, let's spend today together. I was supposed to stay here and wait for my older brother. But since you two are here, I'll spend my day with you two."

Luka walked over to her black iPhone and unlocked it. She went to the Phone App and called her brother, Luki. "...Luki. I'm going to spend my day with the two boys you saw yesterday...yes...okay...I'll ask...thanks...I love you too."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea politely. Gakupo ate the scone impolitely.

"My brother wants a girl to hang out with us. Not just the three of us." Luka says while placing her phone on the table.

_No! I don't want that annoying Miku, Gumi, or Rin or whatever to hang out with us! _Kaito thinks to himself. _I want to eliminate Gakupo!_

_What? I'll pretend I'm some girl, I just want us three or just Luka and I to hang out with each other... _Gakupo says while twitching his left eye.

"Okay. I can see that you two don't want a girl to hang out with us. Very well then. When some girl we know comes to us and she asks to hang out with us, we have to say yes. Deal?" Luka says. The two nodded. "Okay. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**My chapters are going to be short and boring. So yeah. I'll try my best to make this chapter long and interesting.**

Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka are walking around the quiet streets. Since it was a Saturday, everyone would still be asleep. Kaito and Gakupo hoped that they won't run up to a girl student from their school. They both wanted Luka to their selves. On the other hand, Luka hoped that a girl student will come and save her. She didn't want to be alone with these two.

"So . . . "Gakupo started."How was your morning? Kaito? Luka?"

"It was great," Kaito says politely. _Until you came. _He placed a fake smile on his face.

"My morning is alright so far," Luka says with a kind gesture in her voice. "Thank you."

Gakupo nodded. The only thing the three could hear was the birds chirping and cars passing by. Kaito and Gakupo tried starting conversations, but the conversations would eventually end with an awkward silence. Luka did not want to talk. She wanted to go back to sleep. She isn't tired; all she wanted to do is read.

"Where are we going?" Luka asked. "You guys haven't told me." Finally, Luka started a conversation.

"I was thinking about going to the café since we automatically came to your house without getting any breakfast." Gakupo suggested. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I ate a bit of leftovers." Luka explained. "What about you, Kaito? Where would you like to go?"

Kaito smirked at Gakupo. Before Luka noticed him, he had a pleasant smile on her face. Luka was walking between Gakupo and Kaito. She looked up at Kaito and she had a questioned look on her face.

"Well," he started. "I wanted to go the mirror maze; it'd be fun to go there."

"The mirror maze?" Luka asked. "What's that?"

"Yeah, what's that, Bakaito?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito stopped walking and laughed. Gakupo and Luka looked at Kaito with a puzzled face. Luka looked at Gakupo and he shrugged. When Luka turned away to look at Kaito, Gakupo turned red. Luka finally looked at him in the eye.

_That was an adorable look on her face . . . _Gakupo said to himself. _Really adorable . . ._

"You're in a maze. They replaced the walls with mirrors. The lighting is multiple colors, like a disco light. You have to find the entrance." Kaito says. Luka and Gakupo nodded.

"That sounds fun," Luka says with a smile on her face. "We should do it with our eyes closed! Or we could separate . . ."

Kaito and Gakupo nodded. Luka took the lead, and they were twenty steps away from Luka. Gakupo whispered something into Kaito's ear.

"Let's bet. Whoever gets out of the mirror maze first wins? The winner will spend the day with Luka. Got that?" Gakupo whispered hesitantly.

"Deal," Kaito whispered back.

The three entered a lobby. Gakupo opens the door for Luka. She smiled and said thank you. Kaito rolled his eyes and walked behind Luka. Gakupo air pumped his fist and followed Kaito and Luka. In the lobby, they saw a woman sitting at a desk. Kaito leads the way.

"Hi," Kaito says while placing his arm on the desk.

"Its four hundred eighty yen per person," she says while blowing her gum in front of Kaito.

"Two people," Kaito says with a smile on his face.

"Aren't there three of you?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to pay for the last person?"

Kaito shook his head. "He can pay himself."

"Suit yourself," the lady says. Kaito handed the yen to the lady at the counter. Luka shook her head and handed the lady some of her money.

"I'll pay for him," Luka says. She smiles at the two. Gakupo's eyes widen while Kaito gasped.

"Okay," the lady says. "Wear gloves so you won't get your fingerprints on the mirrors. Have fun."

Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka wear the gloves. Luka lead the way while Kaito and Gakupo followed her.

_Luka's really nice . . . _Kaito thought. _I feel bad for not paying for Gakupo . . . I need to start being nicer to him. I feel really messed up right now. You're such a baka, Kaito!_

_Wow . . . This is why I love Luka! Not only she paid for my ticket, it shows that she's kind. I was mad when Kaito didn't pay for me! Yeah, I can pay for myself, but Luka paying for me is really . . . _Gakupo thought.

Luka turned around and smiled at the two. "Ready?" She asked. "Let's do it with our eyes closed!"

"Luka, don't you think that's a bit too—"Kaito says, but he didn't finish his sentence because Luka already left the two. He turned around and glared at Gakupo. "A deal is a deal." He says while closing his eyes.

Gakupo closed his eyes. He spread his arms so that he could touch everything. He felt something soft. A childish smile is placed on his lips. _It's Luka!_

The purple haired man hugged the person with the soft hair. He thought everything would be okay, but he was wrong. He heard a deep voice telling him to stop hugging him.

"You idiot, stop hugging me!" a deep voice says. "I'm not Luka!"

The person with the soft hair is Kaito. Gakupo's left eye twitched. He saw Kaito in his arms. He pushed Kaito to the mirror and began running away.

"Ew, I hugged Bakaito," Gakupo says with a disgusted tone.

As Gakupo was running, he saw Luka in a distance. He grinned and closed his eyes. He ran towards Luka, but ended up hitting himself on the mirror. He fell on the floor and heard a giggle.

"You're hilarious, Gakupo," a feminine voice says. He opened his eyes and saw Luka squatting. She took out his hand and he happily grabbed her hand. Luka helped him up. "Alright, we have to close our eyes! You can hold my hand, in case you get lost."

"I'm not going to get lost!" Gakupo argued. "But I think holding your hand is a great idea." He blushed.

Luka giggled. She began closing her eyes and touches everything that is in front of her. Gakupo sneakily opened his right eye and noticed Luka. He blushed because the beauty was too much for him.

_Wh-Why are Americans so attractive? _Gakupo thought to himself. _Why do I even fall for Americans? I love Luka . . . she's so perfect!_

Gakupo shook his head and closed his eyes. Touching Luka's hand made him blush. When he imagined a perverted thought about Luka, he slapped himself. Gakupo thought about a moment where he would ask Luka out. She would accept his offer and that would make him the happiest man in the whole entire world. He blushed again and thought about another moment with him and Luka.

_"Luka . . . we've known each other for so long! I made a tuna sandwich just for you . . . can you please accept it?" Gakupo asks. It was an average, sunny school day. _

_Luka smiled. "I would accept anything tuna related and anything from you." She happily accepted her gift from Gakupo. Luka removed the tissue wrapped around the sandwich. She took a bite from the sandwich. Her ears began glittering. "It tastes good; you're a good cook, Kamui."_

_"Th—Thank you," he stuttered. "I made it just for you! It took me a couple tries to work it out. I'm happy that you love it." _

_She smiled and sat on a bench. Gakupo sat beside her. "I should be thanking you. I should really do a favor for you . . . what can I do for you? Stop acting cold to you? Tutor you more often? What do you want me to do?"_

_Gakupo blushed. "Well . . . you should do those options more often, but I have another favor for you to do."_

_Luka raised an eyebrow. Gakupo gulped. _

_The purple haired child went on the floor and kneeled with one foot. He grabbed Luka's hand and brought it close to his face. People were watching in the background. _

_"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Luka asked. "People are watching! Just tell me."_

_"Would you like to be my—" _

_"Hey," a voice from the back says. "Stop day dreaming. You win already."_

Gakupo shook his head. He, Luka, and Kaito reached the end. Gakupo was still holding Luka's hand. He blushed and let go of her hand.

"Hey," Kaito says. "Stop day dreaming. You win already."

"Win what?" Luka asked. "Some ice cream and eggplant battle?"

Kaito simply shook his head, but his eyes widened and he begins to nod.

"Y—Yeah," Kaito says with sweat on his forehead. "If he gets out of the maze first, I have to buy him a life time supply of eggplant."

"That deal is off," Gakupo says. "I'll just buy all of you ice cream."

Luka shook her head. Gakupo and Kaito looked at her with confusion.

"You two are getting really nice to me and each other. It's time for me to be nice to you. I'll buy you ice cream when we go outside, okay?" a small smile is placed on her lips. Kaito and Gakupo nods.

_These two . . . need to stop betting over me. I'm not some last ice cream or eggplant on the plate!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo are at a table eating ice cream. Luka decided to treat the two because they were acting so kind to her. So, this is how she will repay them; by buying the two foes ice cream.

Kaito stood up. Luka and Gakupo's eyes were laid on him. Luka raised an eyebrow while Gakupo continued eating his ice cream.

"Where are you going, Kaito?" Luka asked. Kaito smiled and looked down at Luka. Gakupo's left eye twitched. He did not like Kaito's adorable side.

"I'm going to give the guy who gave us the ice cream a tip," Kaito says. He took out his wallet. Gakupo's eyes widened.

_This baka is so rich. He can afford a Teitaku with that kind of money. _He thought. Teitaku means mansion. Gakupo was referring to those ancient mansions the nobles used to live in the ancient times.

A reassuring smile is placed on Luka's lips. "That's really sweet of you, Kaito."

The blue haired man smiled. His hair was so dark that it became blue. He waved goodbye to Luka and walked to the ice cream shop.

When he reached the tips jar, he took out his wallet. Kaito lifted his head and saw a lady; someone different from who worked at the cashier. He dropped his wallet and coins began to roll.

The lady he saw had shoulder length brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes. Kaito shook his head and went down to pick up his coins. The lady placed her hands on the counter. Her eyes looked down at Kaito.

"Oi, you okay?" She asked. "You're pretty clumsy." She was chewing gum.

Kaito went up and smiled. His cheeks are red from blushing. The girl he saw was beautiful. _She must be older than me…! She and Luka are pretty…but maybe I should just stay with Luka._

"I'm okay, and I'm not clumsy," he says without being rude. She nodded.

"Well, okay," she says. "What do you want?"

He looked at the lady's name tag. It printed "MEIKO." Kaito wondered why her name was in caps. He shook his head and smiled.

"I already ordered ice cream. I'm here to give you a tip." Kaito says.

"Ah." Meiko says like an elder person. "Thanks. We appreciate your tip."

Kaito smiled and dropped his tip inside the jar. He waved goodbye to Meiko and she waved back. When he left, the lady smiled.

"He seems like a friendly guy. But he's clumsy. I should have asked for his name," she says while looking at the jar.

When Kaito arrived back at the table, Luka was having a conversation at the table with Gakupo. He noticed Gakupo paying attention closely; he paid attention to every detail and word Luka says. Luka was just talking casually with a slight American accent.

"Kaito, you're back!" Luka says with excitement in her voice. "I was talking to Gakupo about the education in the States. We finished our ice creams early, sorry. We didn't want them to melt, but I wanted to eat ice cream with you."

"It's okay," Kaito smiled. "It's not your fault."

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Kaito, your brother called me and asked me where you are. I told him you're with Luka and me at the ice cream shop."

"Who asked?" Kaito asked.

"Akaito." Gakupo says.

"Does he know who Luka is?"

"No."

"Who's Akaito?" Luka asked, disturbing the two men's conversation.

Kaito gulped. "He's my brother. It's better if you don't meet him."

"Why?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a bit—"

"—Naughty," Gakupo finished the sentence.

Luka nodded. Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other in the eyes. "I see. Maybe I'll meet him someday." A smile is placed on her lips; a smile that Gakupo and Kaito had never ever seen.

"Are you trying to say you like a guy you've never met?" Gakupo asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He seems nice, and meeting people is nice." Luka says impolitely.

"I thought you were from America, and all Americans are polite and gentle." Gakupo snapped.

Kaito's eyes widened. He never thought of Gakupo saying something rude to a girl who he loves. It doesn't seem like he loves her right now.

"That's so racist!" Luka cried. She stood up and flicked her hair. "I'm going to leave. You can't even say thank you for the ice cream I've bought for you!"

She began walking away. After a silent moment, she came back pushing her chair in.

"Wow," Kaito whispered. "I never knew you would do that to Luka."

"She ticked me off!" Gakupo shouted. "Every girl likes your brother. They fall for him right away. I really love Luka and I don't understand why she would like someone who she hasn't even met!"

Kaito placed a hand on Gakupo's shoulder. He placed him down on the chair. "Calm down. She just thinks he's admirable; someone you'd look up to when you need trouble. Visit her later and say sorry to her."

"What?" Gakupo asked. "Why are you giving me advice? Don't you want Luka for yourself?"

Kaito slapped Gakupo on the cheek. Gakupo knew it was only a joke. If it wasn't a joke, Kaito would beat Gakupo.

"No. I just want to help you. Aren't you my friend?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo looked down and nodded. "Sorry…"

"You're saying sorry to the wrong person. I'm going to check on Luka. I'll talk to you later." Kaito says. He got up from his chair and left Gakupo alone.

_I'm sorry, Luka. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ring.

A phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I have to tutor you. Meet me at the public library. I am not excepting any excuses."

* * *

Gakupo walks to the library. In his hand are a notebook and a pencil. Inside the notebook is an envelope with a heart on it. He stands in front of the door and takes out the letter.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "No grammar or spelling mistakes. Here I go." He says with a smile on his face. As Gakupo opened the door to the library, he heard someone call his name.

"Gakupo nii-kun," Gumi, Gakupo's childhood friend and "best friend" calls, "I thought you don't go to the library anymore? What's up?"

_I don't want Gumi to ruin my chance… _Gakupo thought. "Luka-san is tutoring me. I have to go here. Why are you here?" He says in a rush.

"Hey, why are you in a rush?" Gumi says. She walks closer to Gakupo while he took a step back. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "That American is trying to control you? She's not your boss~"

His left eye twitched. He did not like it when Gumi tried to defend Gakupo from things she did not want to happen. For example, Kaito wanted Gakupo to go play football with him. Gumi wanted to go shopping with Gakupo. She kept on saying reasons why Gakupo should go with her until Kaito got annoyed.

"I'm not in a rush. I just don't want her to get mad at me," he says. "Don't call her an American. Her parents are born in Japan. She is not my boss. She is my tutor."

Gumi clenched her right fist. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Don't fight with me." She turned away. "Just…please spend some time with me instead of her."

Gumi walks away. When she reached the streets, Gumi ran away while crying. Gakupo could notice this. He felt bad—really bad.

_You see…Gumi is my best friend since childhood. Her parents and my parents were best friends as well. Gumi had a small crush on me. I did not want to love her because she is huge and important part of my child hood. I don't want my relationship with Gumi to change. She's like a little sister to me. Whenever she does something wrong, I have to be there and help fix the mistake. _

_During the beginning times of high school, she wanted me to kiss her. Of course I said no. I did not want my relationship with her to change. I told her that. She refused. _

_"Ga-Gakupo-senpai," Gumi says with a nervous tone inside of her. _

_"Yes?" I asked while lifting up my chin from reading a book. She stood right in front of me. _

_"Can you p—please…" Gumi says, but she started cutting off her sentence._

_"Can I what? Give you a ride home or make you lunch?" I asked. _

_She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. "Can you please…kiss me?" She asked._

_I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Giving Gumi a kiss is like giving a five year old a cell phone. _

_"Stop laughing!" She cried. "I'm asking a question and you have to answer it!" She was actually serious. _

_I did not want to kiss her. I told her I won't and I will never ever kiss her. She got angry at me. So, she pushed me down and started kissing me. I was really surprised and I never wanted that to happen. What I did was push her off me, say a few hurtful sentences, and leave. She told her parents about this, and I got in huge trouble by my parents and hers. _

_Because of that, our relationship became awkward. I can't even look at her in the eye because she got me into trouble. She said sorry a lot of times, but there's no way I'm forgiving her. My parents whipped me and told me I am a terrible child. Do you know how bad that is? It hurts. _

Gakupo opens the door. He took a step inside. He looked around the library and sniffed the air. _It smells like coffee and cookies_, Gakupo thinks to himself. He went around the library to look for Luka.

It took him a several minutes to look for Luka. He checked most of the library sections but couldn't find her. He went to check the last section of the library. Something caught his eye. He saw a girl with glasses and her hair up in a bun. Gakupo hid in the corner.

Luka was talking to Gakupo. She was wearing this business woman outfits. She wore a thin black skirt that is up to her knees. It was a slit skirt. She was wearing thin, black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh. Luka wore a white blouse with sleeves. Her red glasses were on and her hair was up in a bun.

Gakupo opened his mouth, but he closed his mouth after a moment. What he noticed after looking at Luka was her talking to another boy. It isn't Kaito, luckily. It was some nerd. He could understand and speak English. He made Gakupo jealous.

"So, Luka, aren't you supposed to work? How come you're taking a break?" the nerd asked. Luka smiled—it was a smile Gakupo has never ever seen. If he asked the same question, Gakupo would get slapped by Luka.

"I'm here to tutor a friend of mine," Luka says. "Thanks for covering me."

He smiled. "You're welcome. When you're done tutoring, do you want to go get some cookies or something?"

Luka smiled. "I'd love to."

The nerd walked away and waved goodbye. After a few minutes, Luka saw Gakupo hiding behind a pile of books. She rolled her eyes and walked to Gakupo. You could hear her heels.

"Gakupo, how long have you been here?" Luka asked while crossing her arms. He gulped and stood up.

"Why should I tell you? When I ask you something, you always get mad at me." Gakupo says. Luka rolled her eyes. "Who was that guy you were talking to? Do you work here?"

"He's my co-worker. Yes, I do. I work as a librarian who helps organize the books. He's doing my job because I want to tutor you." Luka says honestly.

"You…what?" He asked. "You want to tutor me? Not because of an academic reason?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why would I lie to you?"

"I thought…you were mad at me because of what happened earlier."

"I thought you were mad at me. Besides, you started the fight." Luka turned around and walked to a desk.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. He went in front of Luka and hugged her.

"What the…" Luka whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry." Gakupo says. He broke the hug and smiled. Gakupo opened his notebook and took out the letter with a heart on it. "Please accept this."


End file.
